Harry Potter and the fall of voldie
by PikeyMcGraw
Summary: MY VERY FIRST FIC harry potter is trying to come to terms with the death of one of his biggest fans hint hint but when he gets an unexpected visitor he has to ask himself can true love conquer all OotP SPOILERS ahead! suspended.
1. Vernon and the world famous belt buckle

**1. A Not So Perfect Return to Privet Drive**

Harry potter had been bored out of his mind for nearly three weeks. The summer was taking it's toll on him after the almost certain death of his godfather and wrongly accused escaped convict Sirius Black. As much as people told him that it wasn't his fault that Sirius had died, it did not do anything uncontrollable guilt that consumed the very fibre of his being. 

It seemed that either the Dursleys's had gone temporarily deaf or they had chosen not to heed the warnings of Moody,Tonks or Lupin to take better care of Harry, because uncle Vernon had decided that his abnormality could no longer be kept in check through verbal abuse or threat of starvation, it was now decided that it now required physical abuse.

Harry got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had an inch long gash down his left cheek caused by Uncle Vernon's all too familiar belt buckle along with various other bruises and cuts. He reached up to touch the wound and winced slightly at the pain. The beatings didn't really bother Harry because in many ways he wasn't there he was trapped in his own mind trying to fight his guilt, which was always a losing battle. 

Aside from Sirius the sheer loneliness of his life at Privet Drive was what affected him most. Just like the previous summer he had been isolated with not one letter from either of his best friends, Ron and Hermione. 

Harry checked the small clock on the nightstand by the side of his bed and also the piece of paper that acted like a calendar pinned to the wall. It was 4:05 in the morning on the 31st of July, it was only now that he realised that he realised he had been 16 for just over four hours. He doubled checked the paper calendar on the wall and realised he had  for the first time in all his Hogwarts summers when the chart had been put to different use, because it was was not counting down the days until his return to Hogwarts in a good way but in a bad way. All he wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and shrink into nothingness.

He was plagued by fresh nightmares containing his parents, Sirius, Cedric and also Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and even Luna all lying on top of him and staring at him with cold lifeless eyes and then more people he didn't recognise would end up on top of them and gasping for breath suffering a pain just as bad as the cruciatus curse, drowning in the cold and lifeless bodies as a high,  cold laugh rang out clearly in the background. Then as with almost all his nightmares he would wake up screaming and shaking in a cold sweat, except now there was new addition to his wake up welcome which came in the form of a slightly bleeding scar with the familiar excruciating pain that would recede to a dull ache.

       Finally giving up on the idea of sleep of which he new he would get none, as he usually only got a few precious hours a night which were of course plagued by his nightmares, he quickly but quietly stole down the stairs avoiding the creaking step near the bottom. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass tumbler from the cupboard, filling it with water and drinking down in one gulp revelling in the coolness as it went down his throat, thinking about the time in the lake for the second task of the tri-wizard tournament. Immediately his thoughts drifted to Cedric but before he could get sucked into his guilty thoughts he was snapped reverie by a tapping at the kitchen window where the dawn sunlight was starting because it was 6:30 he rushed to open the window and let the rather large screech owl enter and perch itself on the kitchen table carrying four letters all with distinct different styles on their envelopes.

He recognized the first Hermione's neat script, although the letter was only short and only one sheet of parchment but this was the first he'd heard of her all summer so he eagerly tore the letter from the envelope.

_Dearest Harry,_

_First of all I apologise for not owling you or contacting you, it was on Dumbledore's strictest orders that we do not contact you without his say so._

_The reason I sent my letter with this owl was because Cho Chang (its her owl by the way) needed to contact you urgently, but she would not say why, although she must have Dumbledore's permission because he owled me and I think Ron as well to say we could send you a letter with her owl because it would reduce the chances of having one of our letters intercepted if they all came by one owl._

_We never forgot your birthday either (how could we!!!) but we can't owl you our presents so we will give you them when we see you._

_How are you coping? What with Sirius and the Dursleys (have they paid any attention to the warning Lupin, Moody and Tonks gave them)_

_Anyway I'll stop babbling on now take care of yourself and we'll try keep in touch and see you as soon as possible._

_Love Hermione xox_

Harry couldn't help but notice that the letter was hurried and short very un-Hermione like letter.

The next letter was very brief and written in a barely legible scrawl, definitely Ron's.

_Alright mate _

_How are those bloody muggles treating you?_

_Sorry I couldn't owl you or anything but you know, Dumbledore's orders and everything. _

_Have you received an owl from Hermione yet we've been spending quite a bit of time together this summer and do you know what I'm really starting to like her as well... umm more than a friend what should I do? 'Cos I really like her but if something goes wrong our friendship would be really awkward, also how do I say this I don't want her to laugh in my face. Anyway I hope to see you soon _

_Ron _

*The tactless bastard, the sheer nerve of him* Harry thought *I have just lost the only father figure I have ever had and all he can talk about is a petty infatuation that has been painfully obvious to the rest of the world for the last five years.*

Before his anger really started to settle in Harry turned to the last letters. It was his Hogwarts letter although it was slightly thinker than usual

He quickly opened and began to read the letter written as ever in emerald green ink. 

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_Enclosed is a list of the books and equipment you will need for your sixth year but firstly and more importantly are your owl results which are as follows : -_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts   O beginner intermediate advance_

_Transfiguration O beginner intermediate advance_

_Charms E beginner intermediate ½ advance_

_Divination A beginner intermediate_

_Potions E beginner intermediate ½ advance_

_Astronomy E beginner intermediate ½ advance      _

_Care of Magical Creatures E beginner intermediate ½ advance_

_Herbology  E beginner intermediate ½ advance_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter you clearly seem to have repaid my faith in you with a set of OWL's like that we may make an auror out of you yet._

_Congratulations again Mr. Potter_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(deputy headmistress)_

Harry quickly skimmed over his booklist and noticed nothing out of the ordinary and then realised there was another piece of parchment as well, it only took a second to realise that this was a personal letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_I know that you must still be grieving over Sirius but a situation has arisen that is both tragic and rather dangerous. Miss Chang has recently become a target of Voldemort and his followers. She returned home with the rest of her family from a trip to Devon to find it in ruins with a message saying that they would get her eventually. The safest place for a wizard who is a target of Voldemort is Hogwarts or 4 privet drive._

_The changs will be put under the fidellius charm and I believe you are the best candidate for secret keeper, however Cho may still not be safe so I believe that she should spend the rest of the summer at Privet drive with you. We will arrive at noon on the 31st._

_I know that you will do your best to make her feel welcome_

_Do not feel guilty about Sirius he died fighting for what was good and he loved you very much. He is now with your mother and father and happy. I know you may not want to believe this Harry but since your parents died he lived a tortured life where the only bright spots were you and Remus Lupin. He blames himself for your parents death for switching secret keepers just as you blame yourself for his death. Do you see now that you should not blame yourself? Sirius did, but he should not have done and he lived for twelve years in a tortured mind that_

_I shall see you in a few short hours Harry. Your aunt and uncle do not know we are coming it is your choice whether or not you wish to tell them._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Harry suddenly had a thought, he didn't want anybody to see him in his current state let alone the girl he thought he was falling for.     _


	2. Shame

Disclaimer: yet again the only thing I own that's to do with harry potter is the faint glimmer of hope that in future books we will see some PROPER harry/cho or if not harry/Hermione 

Thank you now, on with the chappie.

**2. Shame**

****

Harry was snapped from his thoughts about Cho by a far more worrying one. What would she and Dumbledore say when they arrived. He was weak through near starvation (he was fed what he needed to survive nothing more), his countless bruises and cuts clearly visible on his face even if his clothes covered the ones on his body. His face was pale and drawn with bags round his eyes, his scare red and angry in protest from being opened and bleeding at least once every night. To put it simply he looked like death and the mere thought of looking like that when she arrived made feel even more ill than he was before.

At 7 o'clock he headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast in the hope that it might avoid beatings for today which only make him look worse when Cho arrived. He got the frying pan from the cupboard and set it on the stove with a bit of oil in it. Retrieving 7 eggs from the hen shaped basket that was on the worktop, he cracked and put them all in the pan at once heading to the fridge to get out the packet bacon and some sausages.

10 minutes later he had finished cooking putting all the food on one big plate in the middle of the kitchen table, wolfing down his own small portion and bolting back up the stairs after washing his dish. Upstairs he attempted to get a few hours more sleep so that he would look at least awake when Cho arrived.

He woke up at a quarter to twelve. Ten minutes later after drying and getting himself changed after a shower he resolved that he would not warn uncle Vernon, wary of the outburst and punishment such a revelation would almost definitely bring. He needn't have worried though because after getting himself a drink he took into the living room he found his uncle sat half reading his paper he stumbled on Dudley's new CD walkman he dropped the glass spilling the contents on Petunia's freshly shampooed carpet. " BOY!!! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!!!." Vernon had his belt off in a flash and raised ready to strike Harry. Just as he brought the belt buckle down on Harry's jaw there was pop just behind Vernon and out of the corner of his eye his saw two figures. Fraction of a second later however Harry couldn't see who it was because he was on the floor blood seeping from the fresh wound on his jaw line and pooling on the carpet. He managed to flop himself onto his back so he could see what was going but what he saw made him feel sorry for uncle Vernon. Albus Dumbledore stood there, the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes gone the only time Harry had ever seen Dumbledore look like this was at the end of his fourth year, when he had stunned Barty Crouch Jnr. Cho ran over to him to see if he was alright, whilst Dumbledore advanced on uncle Vernon " Cho I want you to take Harry upstairs along with your trunk I will be up in a few minutes. Not wanting to disobey Dumbledore in his current frame of mind she helped Harry up onto his feet and they somewhat haphazardly made there way up to his bedroom.

Cho sat Harry down on the bed and pulled out her handkerchief and started to clean up the blood from his wounds many of which were old reopened ones, she worked in silence for ten minutes until she couldn't hold in her emotions and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands. As uncomfortable as Harry felt he did not hesitate in taking Cho into his arms, revelling in the scent of her hair and her warm body next to his, at the same time wincing at the pain in his ribs where his uncle Vernon had kicked him in the ribs the day before. At that moment Dumbledore stepped into the room and sat down on the corner of the bed while Cho made no move to get away from Harry's embrace.

"Harry how long has this been going on for?" Dumbledore asked with a particularly grave look in his eyes.

Harry sighed he didn't really have much choice in the matter. "It started as soon as we got in the car to come home from Kings Cross. On the platform Moody, Lupin and Tonks warned Uncle Vernon to treat me better this summer. But it seems that it seems that he was deemed temporarily deaf, towards that particular warnings at least. He seemed to think that my 'abnormality' could no longer be kept in check by starvation, verbal abuse and rather inhumane amount of chores to do. So he resorted to beating me everyday."

After finishing his tale he proceeded to look down in shame.

As Dumbledore spoke to Harry his voice began crack much to Harry's surprise "Why did you not tell anybody, why did you decide to bottle it up."

" For a fair few reasons actually. I wasn't here, I mean in my mind I wasn't hear, I was with snuffles. So the pain was blocked out for the most part. Another reason you will probably think is umm… well a bit stupid because I deserve the pain for all the things I have done to everyone else. I mean first their was my parents they died to save me *look how worthwhile that sacrifice proved to be*, then Cedric (at this point he tried to move away from Cho but her grip held fast) if I hadn't told him to take the cup he would be alive, and then Sirius. He looked down as two single tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry stop this now" Dumbledore said in the sternest voice he could muster given the current situation.

"I have spoken to your uncle and I believe that he will not dare harm you again" the familiar twinkle seemed to come back into his eyes.               ****

"However you have a choice in the matter Harry. Unfortunately you cannot stay at the burrow however you have two options and both you have to decide which one as you will be living together. The first option is quite simply stay here, as I assure you your uncle will not threaten you or abuse you in anyway, or and Harry I strongly believe that you will vote this option, you could stay at Godric's Hollow."

"But Godric's Hollow that's where my parents lived before they died. Isn't it ?"

"Yes Harry it has been renovated, and is now probably the second safest place in the wizarding world behind Hogwarts"

"You should also know that at either of these places you will not be directly supervised only checked in on. So what do you say?" 

"Ghmphaecks hoggle" said Cho in a somewhat muffled voice as she still had her face in Harry's shirt.

"I am sorry Cho but could you repeat that please." Dumbledore said not hiding the amused tone in his voice.

"Godric's Hollow" she replied proceeding to bury her face back Harry's shirt.

"And you Harry?"

"Godric's Hollow"

"Well now that's decided I think you should stay here until tomorrow, which is when I will return to collect you. Make sure you both get plenty of sleep as tomorrow is going to be long day.  

However should you need to do magic between now and then there is a special spell that disguises your magical aura which, is what the ministry uses to check for illegal underage wizardry. The incantation is '_Verisium Destisio'_ "  

Then with a pop he was gone 


	3. A step too far

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah I don't own HP 

3. A step too far

 After Dumbledore had gone there was a very awkward silence hanging between the two teenagers. Harry took five minutes to work up the courage and break deafening the silence. "Cho look at me" when she didn't comply with his request he put his thumb under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "Look at me" When he looked into her eyes all his nervousness vanished and his stomach stopped doing somersaults that an Olympic gymnast would be proud of. 

"I'm sorry Harry it's just I hate seeing you like this and we ended on such bad terms last year. Your so brave Harry and you don't deserve any of the pressure that's put on you. How do you cope with it all?"

"I just do, it's kind of weird because my life has been like two extremes y'know. When I was growing I was treated like vermin and a freak, I lived in a cupboard and starved as punishment for things I had done wrong which most of the time were not me but my cousin Dudley. And then on my 11th birthday Hagrid came and told me that I was a wizard and then my life changed completely. I was treated like a hero and a celebrity for something I couldn't even remember. But in my second year I found out how fickle people can be when everybody thought I was the Heir of Slytherin and I just think how ironic that it was me that saved the bastards from the Basilisk. Then fourth year. another dose of the fickle wizarding world I get my name put in the goblet of fire by a deatheater disguised as my DADA teacher. I mean my best mate didn't even believe me. I had a hand in killing an innocent boy who didn't deserve to die and the to top it all off my blood was used to resurrect the most powerful dark sorcerer this side of Salazar Slythierin. So I don't know I just do, I just get on with it"

"Harry it's so unfair, why does everything have to happen to you?"

"I don't know, but we need to get some sleep. Like Dumbledore said it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" and with that he grabbed one of his cloaks from his trunk and rolled it up to use as a pillow and another as a blanket.

"No I'm sorry but this is not fair your injured and you're giving your bed up for me. Why can't we just share we're both adults" said Cho whilst blushing furiously.

"Well umm I umm suppose we could err umm share" 

Harry could have sworn that at this point he looked positively like a tomato.

She opened up the blankets revealing her slender form clad only in a nighty that went to mid-thigh, although in the position she was in it was riding rather higher than he was sure it was meant to. Harry also had to marvel at the way she had changed completely under the covers without making a big rigmarole, as Harry was sure he would fall out of the bed backwards and land on his backside on the cold floor.

Harry nervously stood up and shuffled towards the bed and uncomfortably sliding in. Cho crawled over him saying that she might need too get out of bed in the night but now she was almost hanging out of the bed. Once again Harry plucked up the courage and slowly snaked his arm around her waist pulling her further onto the bed and consequently closer to him. At first Cho seemed to stiffen but before another second passed she relaxed snuggling closer to his warmth. Harry sighed in contentment as he drifted into his first dream free sleep for months.

Harry awoke the due to the sun continuously beating on his eyelids. Looking over to the nightstand he saw that the time was 7:15 and noticed Cho's warm body lying next to him, only wishing he could do that for the rest of his days. He really did love this girl. Not for what all the other guys saw in her, of course she was beautiful, he had no qualms about that but she he had an inner beauty as well. She was funny, honest, compassionate, brave and he loved everything about her. It was just a shame that she would never return his feelings.

Cho stirred beside him as he gentle shook her shoulder and she slowly turned over to look into his beautiful deep emerald eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head" Harry said, acting a lot more confident than he was feeling, whilst his inside were writhing like a pit of snakes that Harry thought would be more at home in an Indiana Jones movie.

"Good morning to you too" she replied.

"We should get up you know, I have to make breakfast for the Dursley's"

"Are sure you have to do that? because Dumbledore had a word with your uncle"

"I know I don't have to do that but do you not remember that spell that Dumbledore told us about. We're going to have a lot of fun with that" 

"I bet we will"

10 minutes later (after a very embarrassing moment where both wrapped in towels after a shower, they bumped into each other in Harry's room and both there towels almost dropped), they made their way down stairs only to find Aunt Petunia already cooking breakfast. However that was the only thing that had changed about them.

Entering the kitchen with both their wands firmly in their hands, it was all too apparent that their attitude towards him, aside from not making him cook breakfast had not changed one jot. The whole families reaction was nothing short of comical. Dudley squealed like the little pig that he is, toppled backwards off his chair taking his grapefruit juice with him and then ran for cover behind his mother, not that she provided much cover someone who was wider than he was tall. Aunt Petunia shrieked and crouched down trying to protect her son. Glancing at his uncle for the first time since entering the room he felt an anger rising up in him that he had only really felt once before in his duel with Bellatrix Lestrange and to his surprise he saw that he saw the same thing in Cho's eyes, although not nearly as strong as his own anger. If it could it were possible to physically possible to split yourself in half through your emotions then Harry was sure uncle Vernon would have done. He looked like his livid and terrified at the same time. 

Cho was trying to understand what could make someone that terrified by just looking at two 16 year olds. But when she turned to look at Harry she realised what there was a fire blazing in his green eyes and an aura of dominance and power that seemed to emanate from him, it positively terrified her and her only wish was that that look was never turned on her.

Vernon ran to the counter and grabbed the rolling pin out of the drawer whilst fumbling with the drawer handle in his haste. Remembering that they had done Dumbledore's spell upstairs he watched Vernon come towards him in what he must have thought was a menacing fashion yelling at Harry ("BOY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING THAT… THAT… THING OUT!!!!") 

Harry decided to have a little bit of fun with uncle Vernon, letting him raise the rolling pin above his head and began to bring it down onto his Harry's head but before it could make contact Harry had cast the impediment jinx and plucking the rolling pin out of his hands and levitating it above his head, (much like Ron had done to the troll in their first year) whilst Vernon was moving considerably slower than normal. He let it drop on his uncles head with a dull thud, knocking his uncle out cold. Next he turned to his aunt who was still hopelessly trying to cower away in the corner. He pried her away from Dudley with a flick of his wand and proceeded to play ip dip doo (A/N haven't got a clue how you spell that.) with his wand which finally landed upon Petunia. Knowing immediately what he wanted to do he cried "_Inverso!_" and laughed mirthlessly, listening to his aunts screams, remembering the terrifying feeling of the illusion of being upside down with the ground where the sky should be. Finally he rounded on Dudley who was wimpering in the corner like a pathetic two year old. He cast the tickling charm on Dudley ("_Rictusempra") watching Dudley rolling around on the floor giggling like some little school girl. Vernon was coming to, and when Harry looked at him the anger blazed in his eyes once again. He strode over to him, placed his wand between Vernon's eyes listening to his whimpering. Harry decided that this was it, he was leaving he wasn't coming back ever again, even if he had to live rough for the whole of next summer. Fuck what Dumbledore said about wards and protection, another summer like this would kill him and then it wouldn't matter what Voldemort did because he would be six feet under._

"I know this really will only be treat for you, you cold hearted sinister bastard, but I will not be coming back here next summer or ever, if I can help it."

Uncle Vernon had finally plucked up the courage to fight back and ran to the draw to retrieve an old fashioned, spaghetti western colt magnum, gleaming against the sunlight filtering through the Venetian blinds. Harry looked at him disbelieving. He new he was evil, but he never thought he would see his uncle kill anybody in cold blood. As Vernon raised the gun in a shaky hand Harry a voice quietly whimpering to stop it. But that voice seemed a whole universe away at that moment when Vernon said in a shaky yet determined voice "I have let you taint this family for far too long."

Harry, still in shock didn't move a muscle as Vernon stopped, the gun barely a foot from Harry's face pointed directly between his eyes shaking slightly in his uncles hands. 

Vernon whispered "goodbye _freak" _

With that Vernon pulled the trigger. 


	4. Doing the undoable

Disclaimer: I do not repeat not own HP. If I did then I could have bought the darkness's album and American Beauty on DVD so there we have it.

A/N: just wanted to apologise for the delay in updating chappie 3 but I was reading The Girl in the Tower by Spookymulder, which I might add is the best fanfiction I've ever read to date and the first that made me cry. So there you have it.

Also anybody with ideas as to where I should take the story please leave them in a review or email me at the address on my authors page cause quite frankly I'm kinda getting stuck for ideas as to what happens when they get back to school which don't worry won't be for a few chapters yet. And one more thing before I finally get round to writing the damn chapter should I :-

A=   Get Harry and Cho together really quick and keep them like that

B=   Take my time getting them together and then keep them that way 

C=   Get 'em together really quick but have them split and get back together later on

Now on with the chapter.

**4. Doing the Undoable  **

****

Cho stood terrified at the sight of Harry's uncle saying "goodbye _freak_" and then pulled the trigger on the gun. She may have been brought up as a witch but she new how dangerous these muggle guns could be.

Vernon watched Harry with a satisfied smile on his face but his celebrations were cut short as he noticed that his nephew's eyes were gold everywhere aside from his pupils which were red and also red bloodshot flecks throughout the gold. And as he looked closer he saw that the bullet had not even penetrated his skin but looked like it had been crushed with all the force of a train at full speed. The bullet was evidently hot as it glowed red, but to Vernon's horror it began to melt in front of his very eyes and then went even further than that as the liquid metal began to boil and evaporate. Refocusing his eyes on Harry he saw that spread out all over his skin everywhere, although predominantly on his face were what looked like veins of red, gold and black. All the while red and gold sparks emanated from his body. Vernon was more scared than he could ever remember being and this showed to the out side as a certain pale almost translucent yellow substance began to pool at his feet. Looking down quickly to his feet he saw that Harry was no longer standing on the floor but hovering several inches off the floor.

Harry heard that was Vernon pulling the trigger, but time seemed to slow down and his heart began to pound so hard in his chest that it became painful. He felt the power run through his veins and he knew exactly how to use it, as if he had used frequently in an other life. The only feelings he had at that moment were pure unadulterated anger an hatred and a thirst for revenge. He was hovering above the ground and he raised his arm and held his hand out level before him. Concentrating he felt the ball of red energy in his hand with golden sparks surrounding it and thrust it at Vernon's chest laughing mirthlessly as he caught a glimpse of the pool on the floor. As a result of the red energy Vernon went flying back with such force that he cracked the solid brick wall and was close to going straight through it. With a flick of his wrist Harry had levitated him into the air and then with another flick Vernon was bent completely the wrong way and with sickening crack and a scream both Vernon's arms and legs were broken and he dropped to the floor whimpering in pain. 

Harry turned around to Cho who fainted and slid down the wall slumped on the floor in shock, he scooped her up in his arms and with an amazing burst of power there was a huge explosion which completely destroyed number 4 leaving a glowing red symbol of a bolt of lightning escaping what looked like a phoenixes mouth strewn across the rubble.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and he looked up from the notes he had been writing to see an amazing sight. Harry Potter stood before him completely healed of all the ailments of his uncles beatings, his eyes slowly changing from the gold and red to their natural green. The veins that spread over every inch of his skin gradually disappearing, whilst the previously frequent sparks of energy reduced to one every now and then.

"Harry I never heard you come in through the door, when did you get here and also what is up with Cho?"

"Firstly I never came in through the door, I arrived a few moments before you looked up and Cho's fainted I think but we should get Madam Pomfrey to check her over sooner rather than later."

"I shall call for Madam Pomfrey immediately. In the meantime could you please tell me how you came to be here?"

"Apparition" Harry said simply

For the first time in Harry's life he saw a truly perplexed, not just simply confused, but perplexed look on Dumbledore's face.

"But that… that's not possible."

"Sir, do you know the basic theory behind protective wards?"

"Yes most of the theory that is recorded"

"Well in that case you should know that the strength of the ward depends on the power of the creator. The same applies here at Hogwarts with the anti-apparition wards and all the others, the reason nobody has ever apparated into Hogwarts is because nobody has ever had the raw magical energy to do so. One of the main reasons for this, is quite simply the fact that the wards contain the combined power of all four founders, which needless to say is a fairly awesome amount of power. However if someone were to have more energy than the founders put together then apparition would be possible but it would be incredibly draining.

Also sir you may want to inform the mediwizards and the ministry because there has been a… err serious incident at No. 4 Privet drive."

"What kind of 'serious' incident at No. 4 Privet drive?"

"well that's just it, there isn't a No. 4 anymore" Harry said "Could you please tell me what you said to my uncle because it didn't have much of an effect."

"I simply told him that you would from now on you will be able to do magic outside of school, and warned him that you were one of the most of the most powerful wizards in the world, more so than many adult wizards. Although now I have to think that based on raw energy you would have to be _the_ most powerful" Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eyes vanished as his eyes grew darker "What happened Harry, tell me."

"Well I would prefer to show you. If I was to put a memory in your pensieve would you be able retrieve it and put it back in my head?" 

"Yes, I believe you would."

  Ten minutes later they stood back in the Dumbledore's office, with Dumbledore looking on, mouth hanging open in stupor.

After a minute of silence he finally spoke "Firstly we need to retrieve your memory. To do this you need to stick your wand in the pensieve as if you were planning on entering it. Then you need to say the following incantation, "Pensieve distorta verandai" whilst concentrating on the memory shell still left in your mind."

Harry said the incantation and the silvery substance stuck to his wand, as he pointed it towards his temple, watching in awe as the silvery strand left his wand and floated towards his hairline merging seamlessly with his skin.

" Harry there are many questions I am going to have to ask you, however I believe that madam Pomfrey is arriving to see to Ms. Chang." 

"Now Harry do you know anything about this new found power, if so please you tell me."    

 ****


	5. Powerful revelations and revelations of ...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. (am I the only person who gets bored of these, oh well I don't want to sued for millions of pounds that I aint got.

A/N sorry the last chappie was so short but I had to think of somewhere to stop 'cause if I hadn't then the chapter would have been really long and then you would have had to wait a really long time for updates blah, blah, blah 

I know some people are saying that it is unrealistic. I agree wholeheartedly, but it is my story and I can put what I like in it, and in this chapter most of the power stuff will be explained. He aint no superman nor is he invincible just very powerful and Voldemort will come up with an answer to Harry's new found power although I haven't got a clue what it's going to be.

5. Powerful revelations and revelations of power.

Harry sighed thinking of how best to explain it. "Sir, are you familiar with the term 'it was like a light bulb just came on in my head'?"

"Yes"

"Well it was just like that. It was as if I had already known all about it but the memory was dormant for some reason, or as if I had known about it in detail in another life.

"I suppose the story starts around 2 millenia ago with the founder of all magic, which as you know was Belagarath (A/N I'm ashamed to say it but I wasn't sure if it was mentioned in the books. If not then my apologies to Parslemouth-majere the… ahem 'borrowing' of the name was unintentional). He founded and created magic and had two children who were twins, a girl and boy by the names Morgana and Merlin. (A/N cheesy I know but they are the perfect magical figureheads and I couldn't think of anything better.) They inherited their fathers power, but much like the situation with Slytherin and Gryffindor they clashed over the whole pureblood thing.

You see when they were looking for wives or husbands to have their own children they had a major disagreement. Merlin fell in love with a woman who did not have any magical ability to speak of. Her name was Caseer and they got married and had children. Morgana  was furious, the only way for her to continue a pureblood line would be to bear the children of somebody with magic in their blood. So she tricked Merlin into believing that she was Caseer. She slept with Merlin and had his child, which she raised alone and taught the dark side of magic as revenge on Merlin and Belgarath. Merlin raised his children completely oblivious to what Morgana was teaching her son. 

Then one day in the middle summer, the 31st July to be precise Caseer had a vision, hence the term seer, the vision told that an end would come to the prejudice of muggle born wizards and witches through a boy that would be born on the on the same day 2000 years into the future. She also predicted that on his sixteenth birthday his dormant powers would awaken which would rival that of Belgarath and Merlin put together, also including his own magical power which would be extremely high in the first place. Caseer continued to have these visions for the next few days, which played out the battle between the forces of the dark and the light. She also saw what happened between Merlin and Morgana and when Merlin found he searched for Morgana. Upon discovering he confronted her and they duelled with each other. Merlin killed her but upon her death she cursed his family line to be restricted to one child per generation. The only way the curse could be broken was to defeat her last heir in a one on one dual between the two descendants. She could not prophesize the outcome of the war that would come between them because she said that the battle was teetering on the edge of a knife (A/N sorry LOTR fans)."

Harry finished and took a deep breath.

"Two more things sir."

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore finally said after regaining the use of his voice and mouth.

"Firstly I fear I will not be able to use my wand much, if ever again. This is because when Belgarath first created magic he designed it to be used as raw power using the hands and the spells as purely an extension of your own being, but with muggles and witches and wizards having children to keep the wizarding world from all but dyeing out, our  raw magical power became more and more diluted over time. This is the reason that wands were created, because they channel and enhance our magical abilities. However although we did not have much choice, it was a good thing that we didn't strongly believe in being pure bloods and not having the children of non-magic folk, because the results of having a magical population of even half the size of ours, all with the power of Belgarath could be disastrous. Therefore I know longer need my wand or to even say the incantation. To perform the spell all I need to do is too concentrate on the spell and flick my wrist the right way. In fact with the majority of spells that are even moderately powerful would risk blowing my wand to pieces. 

"The second thing is that magical transformations, such as the animagus transformation whilst still being difficult will be far easier than it would normally be. It also may even be possible to achieve more than one different animal."

Dumbledore looked positively giddy in light of these new revelations.

After finally taking control of himself he spoke. 

"Given these new revelations I think we are going to have to make some changes in your life. First of all I think you should come back to Hogwarts in September, but not as a mainstream student but as our new Defence against the Dark arts professor. You would have your own quarters and all the privileges that the other professors have if you chose to accept. 

"As of yet it is not apparent as to how deep your knowledge and power runs but if there is anything that I can teach you, I will do it. I will contact the ministry and get them to give you your wizarding license a few years early, I have no doubt they will grant us this wish after the farce Cornelius created, at our expense last year.

" Also after its success last year I think that you should restart the D.A. again, but open it to all years and it would be your choice how to set it out."

"Wh… wha… err sir are you feeling alright?" Harry stuttered.

"Quite fine dear boy, quite fine."

"Well I would love to accept the position sir."

"Jolly good, jolly good"

"Oh Harry, also no longer call me sir, please call me Albus."

"OK then. Albus" this is going to get to take some getting used to Harry thought "Will I still stay at my parents old house? Will Cho still be staying with me as well?"

"Yes and Yes Harry, because I think Cho is safest at Godrics Hollow and with your knew found power I think it is even safer."

"May I go and see Cho please… umm Albus ?"

"Of course Harry, of course. But before you leave there is one more thing. I realise you must not be looking forward to leaving your dormitory so I will allow you to have any one student you wish to join you in your chambers."

" Thank you Albus, it is much appreciated, that was a con to say the least."

With that he left without another word, leaving Dumbledore to ponder some things.

"I knew there was more to Sybil's prediction than what she saw in the vision."               

*****

Harry arrived at the hospital wing only a few minutes later to find Cho sitting on a bed perfectly fine as if nothing had happened. When she spotted Harry she jumped off the bed and ran to him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug and a quickly pecking him on the cheek. Harry, though shocked at first couldn't help but hug her back and was surprised that he felt properly complete, just as he had done last night when he held her close whilst they slept. When Cho finally pulled away she looked up into his eyes, pools of green and brown meeting and time froze as if there was nothing in existence apart Cho and him. Harry slowly inched his face closer to hers, wanting nothing more than to feel her soft pink lips on his. Inches left to go Harry thought but before he could any closer Madam Pomfrey came bustling in muttering something about the Skele-grow potion being delivered late.

Cho jumped away from Harry as fast as lightening blushing furiously. Harry faintly heard Madam Pomfey saying something about Cho being free to leave. 

A few minutes later Harry and Cho left together not saying a word and looking straight ahead. After only reaching the end of the first corridor on the path towards Dumbledore's office Harry saw Fawkes flying down the corridor towards them. He landed on Harry's shoulder and the look on Cho's face made Harry burst out laughing. She had her mouth hanging open and her eyes looked like they were in danger of falling out of her head. Regainig his composure Harry asked Cho what was the matter. " Well… well is that umm… a phoenix?" 

"Yeah he is Dumbledore's, he's called Fawkes"

"How do you know him?"

"Well he saved my life in second year. Y'know in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh right"

Harry noticed that Fawkes was carrying a note, which he hurriedly untied.

_Harry,_

_I know you are heading towards my office but do not. This note is also a portkey back to Privet drive. By now your aunt and uncles house should be swarming with aurors and and medi wizards, but I dare say you can take care of them yourself. You should then apparate with Ms. Chang and your things to Godrics Hollow. _

_Also Harry I wish to speak with you further about your position here but I will arrange I meeting with you later on in the week._

_Albus_

_P.S. the password to activate the portkey is flibberdy gibbert._

Harry immediately grabbed Cho's hand as Fawkes left his shoulder, and stated the password. He felt the familiar tug behind his naval and the next moment he arrived at the edge of a very large crater formerly known as number 4 Privet Drive.

******

A/N: thanks for all the reviews they encourage me to keep it going. Sorry for the delay with this chappie but I had a touch of writers block.


	6. Harry's new home

Disclaimer: I don't own HP got it. that's Rowlings job, although I wouldn't mind the position!!! LOL!!!

A/N: I'm really relly really sorry (on knees kissing reviewers feet) my monitor broke so I couldn't even use my computer. But I'll get the next chapter out a lot quicker. Your going to see some H/C action very soon perhaps even by the end of this next chapter. Depends on the kind of reviews I get in the meantime, so you know what that means R/R

**6. A new home.**

****

After surveying the damage Harry turned to an open mouthed Cho. He shook her out of her stupor glancing back once more at the reckage.

There was a crater about fifteen feet deep and the house that once stood there was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Dust still filled the air which made it very difficult to see anything further than 15 feet away, however in the distance Harry could make out a group of people in cloaks shouting to him, whilst making their way through the wreckage towards Harry and Cho.

Harry turned quickly to Cho and told her to stay where she was while he spoke to the Aurors.

"Mr Potter can you please explain this."

Harry was about to explain himself when he saw a little man stomping towards them. It was Cornelius Fudge and he was positively purple with rage. Harry didn't find him in the least bit intimidating if he ever had at all, as Fudge only reached Harry's nose having grown 2 or 3 inches in the last few months. 

"What is the meaning of this Potter!?!" Fudge growled.

"They asked for it." He replied simply 

"What in Merlin's name did they do to deserve this?"

"Where should I start?" he asked.

Fudge muttered something that sounded like 'crackpot boy'

Harry could feel the anger course through his veins. But he forced his body to stay calm not daring to think what damage he could do if he lost control.

"How about psycho, mad, crackers, insane, loony. Ahh now I remember. You've already used all those terms to describe me and Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea how big a fool you are? You're paranoid of Dumbledore when the man you really should be paranoid about has spent the last year walking about completely unnoticed by the ministry, free to recruit new deatheaters and come back to his almost full power."

"You failed to believe me and Dumbledore and you have paid the price, your own workers are in mutiny against you. You have lost what little amount of respect you had and I wouldn't be surprised if by the time the students go back to Hogwarts we have a new and more importantly _competent_ minister. And for your information the reason this mess is here is because my uncle has been beating me all summer and he finally went a step too far, and by that I mean he tried to shoot me. Now if that's all. Good day." And with that he stalked off, Cho following closely behind. Quickly glancing around Harry saw that they were surrounded by at least a two dozen aurors, medi-wizards and members of the memory modification department. The majority of the crowd were smiling or holding back laughs, however some were looking appalled at the what Harry had said. As he tried to walk away from the crowd, four of the appalled group stepped into Harry's path looking furious.

"How dare you speak to the minister in such a disrespectful and disgraceful manner!!!" The middle of the four exclaimed. He had short flaming red hair and freckles on his cheeks just below horn rimmed glasses.

"Hello Percy." Harry replied as calmly as if he were just talking about the weather, he gestured towards the other three wizards who now had their wands pointed. "Percy, I suggest you tell your little friends to put away their wands. I would hate to have to hurt them."

Percy, though shocked at first by the calmness of Harry's tone replied mocking Harry "Harry do you really expect to be able to even put a fight against four fully trained wizards. 

"No." he said simply, "There won't even be a fight. You must be almost as stupid as Fudge if you believe that I'm an ordinary wizard after facing Voldemort four times and surviving, and that isn't even the half of it."

One of the other three spoke up, his voice filled with rage "That's enough, I've had enough of your insolence boy."

All three raised their wands and muttered different spells 

He had warned them he thought to himself, sighing inwardly.

Spells came towards him and with a wave his hand golden shield surrounded him. The spells rebounded off the shield back towards there casters. Harry just carried on walking towards his destination as if the four hadn't even stopped him at all. Walking quickly he reached the other side of the crater to where all his belongings sat stacked neatly in a pile. He created a blue bubble around all of his possessions, Cho (who had followed him there) and himself.

One pop later they vanished, leaving a flabbergasted crowd of ministry officials and aurors. They arrived outside a house that was a bit bigger than the Dursley's but had that very distinct wizarding feeling.

Harry stepped cautiously and slowly towards the door and was mere inches from touching the door-knob when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He let aout a deep shuddering breath. A small voice soon accompanied the hand. "We don't have to this, you don't have to do this straight away, you can take your time." 

"No I need to get this over with."

Painfully slowly he turned the door handle, whilst it squirmed reading his magical aura, a mechanism which acted as a lock. The door opened smoothly and he stepped inside.

The house was beautifully decorated, with lots oak and mahogany furniture. The stairs swept up from the left side of the hall, whilst doors opened from the right.

The next fifteen minutes was spent silently looking around the house. The pictures on the walls in the downstairs and upstairs hallway all showed a woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with untidy jet black hair holding a baby who would giggle happily as he was tickled by his mother in the moving wizarding photographs.

Harry sighed pulling himself back to reality, and away from his depressed thoughts. He turned around and saw Cho, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. At that moment it didn't matter that this was the girl he was in love with, or the fact that he usually turned into a bumbling idiot whenever she was within a ten mile radius of him, all he wanted to do was hold her. Harry gathered her up in his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, with his chin on top of her head. He was still amazed at how perfectly the fit together, as if they were made for each other. 'A very comforting thought' Harry mused.

After a few minutes of just holding her, rubbing her back a and whispering soothing words to her she stopped sobbing and pulled away from him.

"I… I'm s…sorry." She said, looking down.

"What on earth for." Harry replied 

"For crying on you like this. You should be the one who's upset not me."

"Cho look at me."

Nothing.

"Cho"

Nothing.

Harry placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Cho I'm not upset, if anything I'm happy. I'm in the house where I was born and the house where my parents lived. There are so many memories here that I've never had the chance to look at.

"Come on lets go and get a drink I need to talk to you about some things, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good" he said, taking her hand and ignoring the tingling up his spin upon the contact of their skin. 'Bloody hell' Harry thought 'i'm gonna have to tell her how I feel, because I can't take much more of this tip toeing around my feelings towards her.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry sat quietly sipping his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Cho, I'm powerful."

"I know Harry." she replied.

"No, Cho you really really don't. I'm talking power that people like Dumbledore can only dream of."

"W… W… What?"

Harry proceeded to tell her the story of Berlgarath and Merlin. She sat wide eyed the whole way through, with her mouth agape

"I told you I was powerful" he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Cho started giggling uncontrollably. 'Why does she do that, it drives me insane. Giggle bloody giggle it just bloody turns me on and makes me want to pick her up and take her upstairs and do unspeakable things to her' with those thoughts a blush steadily rose in his cheeks. 'Fantastic I can have more power than anyone witch or wizard in the fucking world but I can't stop myself from turning into a bumbling idiot in front the girl of my dreams' 

"What are you blushing for?" she asked curiously.

' SHIT!!! ALERT ALERT'

He quickly tried to get up and do something, anything to get away form this topic of conversation but in his haste his glass slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor. Harry quickly bent down to clear up the big shards of glass, but sods law came into play once again and Cho bent down at the same time causing them to bump heads.

Both rubbing the sore spot on their heads they looked up and their faces were mere inches apart. 'Second time lucky he thought' their lips were millimetre's apart.

      A/N: I'm thinking of making some big big changes to the story. You see I have a great idea for the storyline but the only way I could make it happen without getting a record amount of flames would to make the current 6th years into 7th years and also put Cho in the same year as Harry. I just don't know what to do. Any way R/R and tell me what you think I should do.


End file.
